The Magic Christmas Tree
| alte_nume = The Magic Christmas Tree | imagine = The Magic Christmas Tree 1964.jpg | descriere_imagine = Afișul filmului | rating = | gen = film de Crăciun | regizor = Richard C. Parish | producător = Fred C. Gerrior | scenarist = Harold Vaughn Taylor | narator = | rolurile_principale =Chris Kroesen Valerie Hobbs Robert 'Big Buck' Maffei Darlene Lohnes Dianne Johnson Dick Parish Blanche Mickelson Willard W. Willingham (ca Bill Willingham) Howard Blevins Billy Schaffner Terry Bradshaw Charles Nix | muzica = Victor Kirk | dir_imag = Richard Kendall | montaj = | studio = | distribuitor = Holiday Pictures / Orrin Films | premiera = 1964 | premiera_ro = | premiera_md = | durată = 60 de minute | țara = Statele Unite | limba_originală = engleză | dispromână = dublat sau subtitrat | buget = ? milioane $ | încasări = ? milioane $ | operator = | sunet = | scenografie = | costume = | casting = | premii = | precedat_de = | urmat_de = | website = | PORT.ro = | id_cinemagia = | id_cinemarx = | imdb_id = 0195039 | id_rotten-tomatoes = | id_allrovi = }} (titlu original: The Magic Christmas Tree) este un film de Crăciun american din 1964 regizat de Richard C. Parish. Rolurile principale au fost interpretate de actorii Chris Kroesen şi Valerie Hobbs. Prezentare Un băiat folosește un inel magic pentru a face ca un brad de Crăciun să prindă viață. Copacul îi va îndeplini apoi băiatului trei dorințe. Three boys are walking home from school on the afternoon of Halloween. On the way home, one boy, Mark, agrees to help a strange old woman to get her cat, Lucifer, out of a tree. Mark climbs the tree, but falls and is knocked unconscious. When Mark wakes up, he discovers that the old woman is really a witch. The witch gives Mark a magic ring, and tells him that if he plants the seeds inside a magic tree will grow. On Thanksgiving, Mark performs the magic spell that the witch taught him, and a magic evergreen tree grows overnight in the back yard. Mark's father tries to cut down the tree, but to no avail. Later, on Christmas Eve, the Magic Tree comes to life, and grants Mark three wishes. The boy first wishes for one hour of absolute power, which he promptly abuses. Mark's second wish is to have Santa Claus all to himself. When Mark sees the unhappiness his selfishness causes, however, he uses his third wish to return Santa Claus to the children of the world. On Christmas Day, Mark wakes up, and realizes that the entire adventure was all a dream. Distribuție Producţie In the style of The Wizard of Oz, The Magic Christmas Tree presents a full-color dream sequence bracketed by black-and-white 'reality' sequences. It was filmed in La Verne, California on an extremely low budget. thumb|right|335 px Home video The Magic Christmas Tree was released on VHS by Goodtimes in 1992. It has been marketed in a two-pack with the Mexican film Santa Claus. Note Legături externe * * * The Magic Christmas Tree at KiddieMatinee.com Categorie:Filme de Crăciun Categorie:Filme din 1964 Categorie:Filme cu Moș Crăciun Categorie:Filme alb-negru Categorie:Filme regizate de Richard C. Parish